Lizard Priest
|Rizādoman}} is a lizardman adventurer who is a member of Goblin Slayer's party. Appearance Lizard Priest is a lizardman with green skin and horns on his head. His intimidating visage and towering stature make him come off as unnerving, even to his friends. He has what appears to be white marks across his cheek. He wears what is presumed to be the traditional garb among priests in his people along with a chest guard. Personality Most of the time, Lizard Priest carries himself in a calm and composed demeanor, often speaking to others politely and addressing all in a respectful manner. He cares deeply of nature due to the tenets of his religion. In the light of recent events, he is now extremely enamored with the taste of cheese to what he calls "nectar", which he finds extremely exotic as his people do not practice the art of raising livestock. Chronology Goblin Slayer Volume 1 Lizard Priest arrives alongside his companions to ask Guild Girl about Goblin Slayer's location. Goblin Slayer Volume 2 Lizard Priest and his party members take Goblin Slayer on an adventure regarding goblins. He, along with his party, accept a quest to eliminate goblins below the city. Abilities As a cleric, Lizard Priest can use magic along with conventional weaponry to fight. Currently, he is able to cast up to four spells a day.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 5, Chapter 5: Dungeon Raid * Melee Combat: He is a skilled melee combatant capable of killing goblins with ease. * Strength: During the events in Water Town, he helped Goblin Slayer and Priestess push a large stone coffin to barricade the door and held down a large group of charging goblins when the party was down. He can enhance his strength by using Partial Dragon.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 2, Chapter 10: City Ruins and Magical Traps He is also capable of using his claws, and even his fangs to tear apart his opponents.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 4, Chapter 9: Of the Three of Them, Some Months Ago * Poison Resistance: When the party was trapped in Water Town's catacombs, Lizard Priest mentioned that he is mostly unaffected by toxic vapors.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 2, Chapter 5: Onward Unto Death Miracles * Dragontooth Warrior: Using several fangs as catalysts, Lizard Priest can summon a Dragontooth Warrior (a bidepal lizardman skeleton) as an ally.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 1, Chapter 8: Goblin Slaying *'Swordclaw': Using a fang as a catalyst, Lizard Priest can recite a short prayer to transform the fang into a scimitar-like blade.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 1, Chapter 9: The Strong Ones * Refresh: A healing spell, though more powerful than Priestess' Minor Heal due to Lizard Priest's greater experience. * Partial Dragon: A miracle that enhances Lizard Priest's strength. After a short prayer, his muscles swell, making him somewhat larger and more muscular. *'Communicate': By borrowing power from his ancestors, he can use this telepathic miracle to understand and communicate another person's language. *'Rust': Causes equipment to quickly rust and deteriorate. *'Sharp Tooth': A miracle Lizard Priest uses to sharpen his weapons.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 5, Chapter 6: Goblin's Crown *'Dragon’s Roar': As the name suggests, the sound of a dragon's mighty roar is produced.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 6, Chapter 6: To Each Their Own Battle Trivia * His clothing heavily resembles traditional Native American clothing. References es:Sacerdote Lagarto Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Priests Category:Lizardmen Category:Spell Caster